


Gravity Ghouls

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Gravity Falls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Humor, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Fights, Food Issues, Ghoul Dipper, Ghoul Ford, Ghoul Mabel, Ghoul Stan, Ghouls, Gideon Gleeful Being A Jerk, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gluttony, Government Experimentation, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Insane Bill Cipher, Kagune, Kakuja, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Masks, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dipper, Science Experiments, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Triangle Bill Cipher, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That guy looks so "Delicious"!"-Mabel<br/>"Mabel! shut up!"-Dipper<br/>(Basically still Gravity Falls but some of the human characters are ghouls)</p><p>Dipper and Mabel are sent to Gravity Falls for safety. Mabel is proud of being who she is while Dipper believes he doesn't deserve to be near humans or even exist...But when he finds the journal, he finds mysteries just as strange as his family and himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or Tokyo Ghoul

_A pair of almost identical young boys Stanley and Stanford are inside the clear cells… they pressed into the clear wall that separates them… sadly staring into each other’s kakugans…Stanford is weeping as presses his six-fingered hands to the wall…Stanley wants to comfort him but the damn wall keeps them apart no matter how many times he tried to break it down…_

_“S-s-Stanley…I-I-I can’t t-take it…I can’t take it…th-they hurts me so much…th-th-they k-keep c-c-cutting me” sobbed Stanford._

_“Just hang on Sixer… I promise that we’ll both escape one day to see the world… I know we will! When we leave this hellhole, we’ll sail a boat to get on adventures! Please don’t give up” said Stanley bravely._

_Stanford smile bravely through his tears_

_“I-I won’t then…We’ll help each other find a way out of here and help others escape too” said Ford._

_“High Six?” said Stan pressing his normal hand to the wall._

_“High Six!” said Ford putting his hand on Stan’s._

_Unknowing to the brothers, **a triangle shaped shadow was passing by…**_

~~~

_Hi journal this is Dipper, I look like your average everyday kid and so does my twin sister Mabel… Well actually we’re not… We’re ghouls… part ghouls actually, our dad is a ghoul and our mother is human…_

_Ghouls are creatures who only eat human meat, human food taste awful to us, also ghouls have super strength and speed, heighten senses, and we have predatory organs called Kagunes…Our eyes can turn black with red pupils but Mabel and I can each only change one eye which shows that we are hybrids…_

_Other then being opposite genders, we have many differences..._

_She more hyper than I am_

_She's faster and stronger then me but I'll never say that outloud_

_When we were kids, everytime we’re alone we will always play with our kagunes pretending to be fairies or angels… but not anymore… well I don’t do it but Mabel does… She’ll always tried to get me to show my "wings" but I don’t want to… I use to think mine was beautiful… but now each time I see my kagune, it reminds me that **I’m a monster** …_

_Everyday, we're around humans we have to eat the nasty food... Mabel thinks it's fun to puke but it's torture to me..._

_Mabel makes bad puns about our "food" and humans it was cute at first...but then it becomes very lame_

_Our parents sent us to our Grunkle Stan for our summer vacation… but I think my parents are on the run from the government…_


	2. Tourist Trapped (part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper are sent to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ON THIS!!!! btw most of the stories will be copy from the script from the actual show but with edits!

“Ah, summer break” said Dipper.

Hank grilling burgers while Shmipper and Smabble are running around beside him. Others sit at a picnic table.

“So you want cheese on that, hon?” said Hank

“Sure, Hank” said Hank’s wife.

“Yuck cheese! A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy... Unless you're a ghoul...well part ghoul” said Dipper.

Mabel and Dipper Pines crash through the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They are being chased by an unknown monster, which is knocking down trees.

Mabel Pines looks back and shouts “It's getting closer!”

The monster tries to catch the cart, but just falls short. The cart flies off a rock and lands roughly.

“My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart  _ when we have “wings”... _ fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror” said Dipper.

The monster throws a tree in their path.

“Look out!” shouted Mabel.

“Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation” said Dipper.

~~~~~~~~~

“Let's rewind”

_ Flashback to Dipper and Mabel in their living room at home. _

“It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air….  **however I think the government found out my dad’s a ghoul”** said Dipper.

Dipper’s dad stares at the window where two men in glasses and suits are waiting and whispers to the twins’ mother. Both seem pretty nervous as they close the blinds.

_ Flashback ends. _

_ ~~~~~ _

“They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods.

“This attic is amazing. Check out how dusty my hands are!” said Mabel happily. 

She holds up hands and she sneezes, the dust moves. (author note: there are no splitters because wood can’t cut through ghoul’s skin)

Dipper gets into his bad and sees Gompers on it. “And there's a goat on my bed” said Dipper.

Mabel said “Hey, friend”

She holds out her arm, and Gompers chews on her sleeve. “Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater” she said as she laughs.

“My sister tended to look on the bright side of things” said Dipper.

Mabel rolling down a hill of grass.

“Yay! Grass!” she said.

A woodpecker pecks on Dipper's hat.

“But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings” said Dipper.

Stan Pines jumps out at him wearing a mask and shouts “Boo!”

Dipper screams and falls over.

Stan takes his mask off and laughs.

Dipper said “And then there was our Great Uncle Stan”

As Stan slaps his knee and both his kakugans are showing 

“That guy” said Dipper.

Stan begins coughing several times and hits his chest. “It was worth it” said Stan.

~~~

Dipper and Mabel are eating raw flesh on their table with Stan. Their kakugans are showing. 

“Um...Uncle Stan where did you get this  **meat** ?” said Dipper with concern.

“None of your business! Just eat!” said Stan quickly. 

“Our Uncle Stan seems to be doing some shady things which would explain where our “meals” came from but more on that later” said Dipper.

~~~~

Stan leading tourists through the Mystery Shack.

“Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery was why anyone came.” said Dipper.

“Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!” said Stan showing a Sasquatch wearing underwear. 

Tourists start speaking excitedly, and snap pictures. Cut to Dipper sweeping the wooden floor with a broom. Mabel is looking at stuff.

“And guess who had to work there” said Dipper as he sighs.

“Ooh!” said Mabel as she reaches for large eyeball

Stan slaps her hand away with his 8-ball cane and scold “No touching the merchandise!”

Soos is driving the Mystery Cart to the Mystery Shack as he drinks coffee.

“It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day…” said Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Soos and Wendy or her friends be ghouls or remain human?
> 
> Which of the gravity falls characters can be ghouls?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea that popped in my head


End file.
